Criminal
by aozora ekusutashii
Summary: Severe AU. Being the calm and collected heiress to the Michiko Corporation wasn't easy; especially when she's engaged to a male who has violent tendencies. What Hell will break loose when she meets a hotshot criminal on-the-run? NiouxOC.
1. Grand Celebration

**Name of Story:** Criminal

**Written By:** Iced Hearts

**Pairing(s) & Character(s):** NiouxOC. A rather abusive Kirihara happens to be involved, too.

**Genre & Rating:** Romance/Drama/Crime. Rated T for heavy swearing and light sexual situations.

**Full Summary:** Severe AU. Being the calm and collected heiress to the Michiko Corporation wasn't easy; especially when she's engaged to a male who has violent tendencies. What Hell will break loose when she meets a hotshot criminal on-the-run? NiouxOC.

**Official Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi; Michiko Fuyumi © Iced Hearts.

**Author's Notes:** This is just an experimental story, really. I'm still contemplating whether or not to go on with this or continue _Louder_ first. My muse for _Louder_ sort of died, but I'll get back to it as soon as get my inspiration back, I swear. In the meantime, please bear with me and be content with this story for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Grand Celebration<strong>

The humongous ballroom had been extremely well-decorated. From the bright glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, to the gorgeous, sparkling water fountain placed tastefully in the thick of the hubbub, to the mile-long buffet table set near the stage where the hired band was playing, it had been obvious that no expense had been spared for this celebration.

It was bursting at the seams with mingling guests, and from the looks of it, they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Some were dancing to the soft, pleasant music playing in the background, while others were chatting amiably with their newfound companions. The greedier ones could be found hovering over the various foodstuffs at the buffet, trying to eat as much as possible without getting caught; the gold-diggers were rubbing shoulders with the rich-and-famous, attempting to sweet-talk their way into clinching a partnership with them.

Tucked away into a corner of the grand setting, there stood a petite figure on the balcony, where a cool breeze gently ruffled the few wavy locks that were loose from her sophisticated bun. She was wearing a sleek, wine-coloured cocktail-styled dress, along with matching black pumps. Leaning over the balustrade, the girl was as pretty as a picture.

She tilted her head ever-so-slightly, closing her eyes and listening to the muffled ambience back in the ballroom. _Such a lovely, quiet melody…_ She sighed, swirling around the wineglass in her hand slowly. _Quite unlike my hectic lifestyle at the moment…_

Her musings were interrupted by someone slamming open the balcony doors rudely. "Where have you _been_?" A familiar, much-hated voice hissed out from behind her, grabbing her by the waist harshly and twirling her around to face the intruder.

Her lower lip trembled in fear, but she managed to look up at him with her indifferent mask. "I've been standing here this whole time. Where _else_ do you _think_ I went?" She retorted, hiding her wince when his hold on her waist tightened significantly. _That'll leave another bruise…_

"Stop bitching around, Michiko. You should know as well as I do that this celebration is extremely important." He growled, trying to control his temper. "Come back inside. NOW." Before she could react, the man had already stormed back in.

* * *

><p>Sea-foam green eyes narrowed at the balcony above him, watching the girl stare wide-eyed after the black-haired man, who had long-since disappeared. <em>Who does that idiot think he is, pushing girls around like that?<em>

His gaze fell onto the feminine figure. _You're such a pretty little thing… A pity you have to endure all that shit…_

A sigh slipped past his lips. _Not my problem, though. That's her life, not mine._ With that, he continued his many, many attempts to fix up his motorbike before anyone saw him.

* * *

><p>After calming her frenzied heartbeat, she followed suit, instantly locating her fiancé laughing forcedly with some business associates. As she walked over emotionlessly, his laugh turned into a discreet glare aimed at her. "Excuse me for just a moment, guys…" He murmured with some degree of politeness, before catching the girl's wrist and pulling her aside. "What the Hell is <em>wrong<em> with you tonight?"

"…" She stayed silent, refusing to dignify him with any response.

"Why, you little–" He pinched both her cheeks with a calloused hand, slouching over to meet her at eyelevel. "Listen, can you just _pretend_ you're happy or something?" He demanded through gritted teeth. "You _better_ smile, or I won't hesitate to _kill_ you later. _Understand_?"

Satisfied with her reply in the form of a pained whimper, he shoved her away quickly, heading back to those money-orientated people again.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, damn it, damn it…" He cursed, running his hand through his bleached hair in frustration. "Why won't you <em>work<em>, you stupid bike?"

He grumbled incoherently under his breath, checking over the vehicle once more. "Everything's in place… There's nothing wrong with it… So why the Hell doesn't it w–What the fuck?"

The man frowned at the engine, which began to splutter horribly. As he bent over to take a closer look, a black substance shot out and hit him right smack in the face.

As soon as he swiped the goo off his face, a string of expletives left his mouth. "This is _so_ not my day…" He glowered at his motorbike, wanting so badly to chuck it at the idiot he saw on the balcony previously. Of course, it was currently impossible to do that, so he settled for the next best thing: Fix the bike again. "Puri..." He murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Even the taps in this restroom are classy… Everything's classier than me.<em> The black-haired girl grinned bitterly, as she gazed at herself in the polished mirror. She blinked, and a single tear trickled down her face. With a sniffle, she lifted a shaky finger to wipe it away, to prevent her make-up from getting smudged.

_I have to stay strong… Just a little longer… For my parents, and for myself…_

Drawing in a shaky breath, she gave herself a watery smile in feigned encouragement before heading out to find _him_.

When she left the restroom, she stopped dead in her tracks. _Well, I don't have to find him now…_ She concluded dryly, raising an eyebrow at the sight before her.

The lousy excuse of a man was letting another girl cuddle up to him, one with purple hair and calculative black eyes. Evidently, that girl was either looking for a fling, or attempting to manipulate someone for money.

As she moved towards them, she could hear bits of their conversation floating within earshot.

"…handsome… wouldn't you like to come… it'll be fun…"

"…I'd love to… you're really hot… in bed…"

"…haha… won't she notice… if she finds out…"

"…she won't know… be discreet… stupid…"

As she closed in on them, she recognized Ms Purple-Hair as the daughter of one of _his_ business associates. _Hmmph. Time for me to step in._

"So, you two are having fun getting to know each other, I see." They were so absorbed in their own little world that they never noticed her presence, instantly jumping at the sound of her voice.

"Haha, yeah, I guess…" Ms Purple-Hair giggled nervously, edging away from Michiko as much as possible.

He shot a menacing glare at her, to which she ignored with her usual indifference.

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_. We'll be right back." He ground out, yanking his "future wife" away from Ms Purple-Hair, who gaped after them.

She gulped inaudibly as she was dragged towards the backdoors by the arm. _I'm so dead…_

* * *

><p>"Yes, I did it!" The silver-haired man exclaimed, before suddenly checking his surroundings. Seeing no one, he grinned. "Fantastic, I've fixed that accursed bike <em>at last<em>!"

Gathering all the ruined parts into a garbage bag, he jogged over to the nearby dustbin, across a set of doors. "Time to hightail it outta here, pronto…" He muttered, his eyes darting around cautiously.

As he tossed the black bag in, he heard those doors being pushed open hurriedly. He froze momentarily._ Shit. Did they find me already?_

In the blink of an eye, he hid himself behind a nearby bush, with only his eyes peeking out of it. _What the...?_

* * *

><p>"What the fucking <em>Hell<em>, Michiko?" The man yelled, letting his anger overwhelm him, as his normally bright green eyes turned bloodshot. He let go of the girl without warning, causing her to stumble. She stared back at him, completely immobilized, afraid of what he was going to do in his rage. "Who do you think you are, huh? How _dare_ you disrespect me like that in front of guests?" He snarled, slapping her right across the face with brute force.

"A-ah!" She cried out, clutching her stinging cheek. Her small frame could barely take the slap, so she crashed onto the hard cement painfully. Her eyes watered, but she tried desperately not to let the tears fall. _I can't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me cry… I just can't…_

His taunting laughter grated on her ears, nearly making them bleed. "That's what you get for being such a little _bitch_!"

She never bothered to look up. She refused to see that terrifying man mocking at her, insulting her, belittling her.

"This was your own fault, you know. If you'd just been good and did what as I said, you wouldn't be like this now, would you?" He sneered cruelly.

Her eyes squeezed shut, the tears starting to overflow. _Please, Kami-sama… Make it go away… Make him go away… Make it all go away… Please…_

"HEY!" A voice she couldn't recognize sliced through her wallowing in self-pity.

The girl blinked through her tears, trying to clear her vision. _Huh…?_

* * *

><p>His green eyes were ablaze with fury as he watched the whole scene unfold right before his eyes. <em>That bastard…<em> He seethed, clenching a fist. When he heard the other man sneer at her like that, he lost it completely. "HEY!" He roared, jumping out of his hiding spot.

"What the–" The idiot never stood a chance as he socked him right in the jaw with a powerful punch. "OW!" He swayed slightly on his feet, but the silver-haired man quickly kneed him in the groin as hard as he could. "Arghhh…" And just like that, he was down for the count.

He glared at the fallen asshole for a second, before he turned to the girl. "Are you alright?" He questioned gruffly.

She squeaked under his unwavering attention on her. "U-uh… Yeah, I-I'm fine…" Her doe-like eyes flickered over her fiancé. "T-thank you… I think…"

"Hmmph. Whatever." The male flicked his low ponytail over his shoulder. "I'm outta here." He strode over to his motorbike and started up the engine, knowing that she was still watching him intently.

He was about to drive off when he heard a soft voice call out. "W-wait!" Turning around, he eyed the girl fiddling with the hem of her dress, seemingly unable to look at him directly. "U-um… I know this is sudden, but… C-can I come with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The ending wasn't as I expected, and it's kinda abrupt, I suppose. Kirihara seems a little OOC… Oh well. Should I leave this as it is, or continue?

The OC's name (I'm sure no one cares, but what the heck)… "Michiko" means "wisdom", and "Fuyumi" means "winter beauty".

If you find any mistakes, do let me know. Reviews are welcome. Thank you.

.:Iced Hearts:.

_Published: 28th October 2011._


	2. So Not My Night

**Author's Notes:** I forgot to mention this in the first chapter... This story not only contains heavy swearing, but also light sexual themes and sexual puns (later on in the story). If you're sensitive to this sort of thing, there's a little button with a back arrow on it. Thank you.

I realize that _Criminal_ appears to be slightly more popular than _Louder_, so I've decided to continue with this story first. I was pleasantly surprised to see my inbox bombarded with many alerts, faves and (relatively little) reviews. In any case, I'm really grateful (:

**Thank you for the:**

**- Review(s):** Woopa, SavageTrickster, anonymous, Aisian Lover

**- Alert(s): **sand-storm94, Woopa, SavageTrickster, Enjie, Aisian Lover, boncuk5174

**- Fave(s):** Aisian Lover

_~It'll be appreciated if those who fave and alert Criminal leave a review as well. I always review a story I fave, even if the author is no longer active or into that fandom anymore. Thank you.~_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

He glared at the fallen asshole for a second, before he turned to the girl. "Are you alright?" He questioned gruffly.

She squeaked under his unwavering attention on her. "U-uh… Yeah, I-I'm fine…" Her doe-like eyes flickered over her fiancé. "T-thank you… I think…"

"Hmmph. Whatever." The male flicked his low ponytail over his shoulder. "I'm outta here." He strode over to his motorbike and started up the engine, knowing that she was still watching him intently.

He was about to drive off when he heard a soft voice call out. "W-wait!" Turning around, he eyed the girl fiddling with the hem of her dress, seemingly unable to look at him directly. "U-um… I know this is sudden, but… C-can I come with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – So Not My Night<strong>

An eyebrow arched upon her strange request. _Say what now?_ "You want to come with me?"

"Y-yeah..." She spluttered, looking as if she wanted the ground to split open and swallow her up.

"_You_ want to come with _me_." He repeated, voice rising slightly with disbelief.

The girl inhaled shakily, before calming herself. "Yes, I _do_ want to follow you." Her tone was absolutely firm and sounded very convincing, had she not just stated such an outrageous decision.

_Did that asshole slap the brains outta her or what?_ He couldn't help but think, staring at her long and hard to make sure that she didn't need to be admitted into the nearest mental hospital.

Meanwhile, the girl fumbled with her fingers, becoming more anxious with each passing second that he remained silent. "I'm sorry!" She burst out finally, afraid that her rashness must've broken him somehow. "I shouldn't have troubled you, sir! I'm so sorry!" With that, she turned tail and fled, running blindly towards a dark area, not caring about where she ran, as long as she got out of there.

"Huh? Oi! What the Hell?" He gawked after her rapidly disappearing figure. "Damn it..." He muttered, raking his hand through his hair. "I should just leave now. Who cares about that weirdo?"

He hopped onto his motorbike, almost ready to speed off... when he suddenly realized something very important.

_What if she ran into HIS turf? It's around this area, after all... _His eyes widened with horror.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><em>Where am I...?<em>

The girl couldn't help but shiver in the nighttime cold, rubbing her bare arms in an effort to retain warmth. After running for a short distance, she found herself in a dark alley not too far from the ballroom building. It was quiet, eerily so, and the only source of light within vicinity was a dirtied, dim street light in the middle of the path.

"Hello, little girl. What are you doing here? Isn't it way past your bedtime already?"

She flinched at the sinister voice that resonated behind her. She whirled around, skirt fluttering against her knees as she backed up a few steps... only to meet something solid. As if knowing that she was about to scream, a large, calloused hand instantly clammed over her lips from behind.

"Now, now... it wouldn't do you any good to shriek like a banshee." A shadowy figment stepped out from the darkness, revealing a handsome young male who looked barely older than her, with honey-brown hair and eyes hidden behind curved half-moons. Clad in a loose-fitting checkered shirt and simple jeans, he looked rather feminine, almost like a model.

Of course, while the unknown male _may_ have looked rather girly and nice, he might as well be a wolf in sheep's clothing. She didn't have a clue – All she knew was that she was in _quite_ a pinch at the moment.

The brunette was smiling kindly, but it looked truly frightening to her as his footsteps drew closer.

Gently, he grasped her chin, tilting it so as to meet his observing, seemingly-closed eyes. "What's a pretty young lady doing here so late at night?" He questioned, his face so close that she could faintly smell wasabi lingering in his breath.

"I-I got lost..." The dark-haired girl cursed herself for stuttering yet _again_. She really needed to work on her social skills, even if it's talking to some psycho who may or may not kill her right there and then.

He hummed in reply, fingers trailing down from her face... down past her chest... down past her stomach... down to her– _Oh no._ Her breathing hitched, heart hammering wildly against her chest.

"Surely a lovely soul like you hasn't been deflowered, yes?" Startling twin cerulean-blues caught her off-guard, as another hand snaked across her waist and drew her closer to the pretty boy. The same hand caressed her stomach lightly, making her shudder.

"I think this must be the prettiest one you've caught so far, senpai." A low voice murmured from behind her, causing her to scream– or at least _attempt_ to scream. The hand on her mouth tightened, and she guessed that it belonged to the guy behind her, the one who had just spoken.

The boy hummed again, letting his hand flutter down towards certain _regions_ that should never be touched, at least not by him. "I only take the best, Momo."

As he lifted up her dress and placed a hand on her bare thigh, all Hell broke loose.

The girl bit the hand covering her mouth as hard as she could, and it disappeared in a flash, loud swears following soon after. After lightly kneeing the brunette in his happy place, she squirmed her way out of his grip, hitting the ground harshly and hearing a sickening crack. She bit back a cry of pain and got up, heart pounding in her ears as she sprinted away.

_So close, the exit is so close!_ She thought desperately, hoping she would make it... only to fall down with a thump when a slim hand grabbed her ankle.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" The doe-eyed girl cried hysterically, her voice ricocheting off the walls of the alley as she found herself caged between a rocky wall and a petite, slim body.

A pale finger was pressed against her lips. "Shh... Don't be scared... You're a rather feisty one, aren't you?" A dreaded voice tinkled lightly above her, before a pair lips crashed onto hers.

"Mmm...! Mmph...!" _Let me go...!_ She struggled against him, pushing at his solid chest in futile attempts to get him to stop. His mouth was hot, tongue invading her mouth forcefully, tasting her...

She felt goose-bumps crawling all over her skin as she felt him slide her dress down with ease, and willed for somebody to save her.

* * *

><p>"Of all times I forget where that bastard's turf is... I forget it <em>now<em>. Fuck. My. _Life_." He deadpanned, directing all his frustrations towards himself.

Walking around the area proved to be a bad decision on his part. In his haste to find the girl, he probably took a few wrong turns and got himself in a tight spot, for the second time that night.

Grumbling under his breath, he stalked off in what he hoped was the right direction this time. His worry increased tenfold as his thoughts wandered to the pretty dark-haired girl.

Being a gangster himself before _that incident_ occurred, he knew turfs like the back of his hand. The spiky-haired boy was quite certain that the bastard's territory was here. After all, the last time he saw him was when they had that brawl over some crap treasure they stole, and it had been in that abandoned alley–

_That abandoned alley! That's it!_

"I'm such an idiot!" He exclaimed, smacking himself in the face, before dashing off in the correct direction, feet pounding against the ground at top speed.

As he approached the alley, a loud shriek pierced the air. "HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

The boy's eyebrows slanted downwards, before he quickened his pace, only to grind to a halt moments later.

She was up against the wall, struggling quite fiercely against him, with her dress slid down to her waist as he kissed her hungrily, touching her, he was fucking _touching_ her–

And then everything became a blur in his rage.

He flung himself at the other boy, tackling him aside, ready to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE, YOU FUCKING _BASTARD_!"

Even as he screamed into the brunette's face, a pleasant smile was still plastered on. The only difference was, his blue eyes were open and flashing with annoyance for being interrupted by this white-haired guy, no less.

"Ah, Niou-kun. To what do I own the pleasure of another visit? I was a little... busy, as you can see." He eyed the partially-undressed girl with a dark gleam, causing her to blanch and huddle further into the wall for comfort.

This gesture merely fueled the white-haired boy's anger. "Busy, my _foot_! You're just looking for some innocent girl to screw tonight!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Fuji countered, the tiny smile vanishing completely. "This is _my_ territory, Niou. You have absolutely no right to interfere. We've already had a rough night, considering that Momo's hand actually needed medical attention from her... _viciousness_."

Sure enough, the tall boy with spiky black hair had a bandage wrapped around his hand. He scowled. "Bloody girl probably infected me with rabies."

"Good for you." Niou stated flatly, ignoring Momo's grunt of dissatisfaction and refocusing on Fuji again. "And to answer _you_, I _do_ have the right to interfere, especially when you're attempting to assault _my_ girl."

"... you have a _girlfriend_?" Fuji asked skeptically, before laughing. It was like the sound of bells, tinkling and pretty, only it didn't suit his personality at all. "Don't make me laugh, Niou-kun. You aren't one to go for such innocent types. _I_, on the other hand, find her fingers rather pretty..." He winked at the girl.

"Find your way to Hell, Fuji. You'll be the first one to be thrown into the lava." The green-eyed boy snarled viciously. "Stay away from my girl, or else you'll discover 101 more ways to die, Trickster-style, _bitch_!"

_That_ set the brunette off. "I AM NOT A DAMN _GIRL_!" He screeched murderously.

Niou merely flipped him off as he helped the black-haired girl to her feet. She wobbled and used him as a support. "I... I think my ankle's twisted..." She whispered, wincing as she tried to put pressure on her useless-looking leg.

He sighed heavily. "Troublesome girl..." He lifted her into his arms, holding her bridal-style, careful not to hurt her ankle further. Ignoring the soft protests from her, he gave Fuji and Momo once last glare before setting off.

"Let's get you to a doctor. I know _just_ the right guy for the job..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>...I don't even know why I made Fuji and Momoshiro the bad guys... ^^; It just seemed _fitting_ somehow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

As usual, if you find any mistakes, do let me know. Reviews are welcome. Thank you. :D

.:Iced Hearts:.

_~Published: 13th March 2012.~_


End file.
